


Those Of Metal

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: ;-; cri, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Amy builds shit, Amy wants to help but is only good at building shit, Chica exists, Cry is single, Felix is fab, Felix is kinda gay, Healers, I like fantasy, Jack is fast as fucc, Kinda Steampunk idk, Like, Mages, Mary is also Prego, Marzia can cook so good, Multi, Only Sam and Tim are gay, Sam - Freeform, Signe is sad, Soup fixes everything, THIS ISNT THE INCREDIBLES STOP ASKING MAX, The robots are modeled after the fucking robot in The Incredibles smh, Tiny Box Tim is fucking C U T E, Ugh, WADE IS A SLOW SON OF A BITCH BUT HES LIKE LOL GOTTA BLAST, ack, and Felix, archers, but its a good gay, did i mention there were huge fucking robots?, im done now okay bye, no one wants to be alive but whatever, pupper is real, save him, super good, this was based on a really strange dream, v v soft, warriors - Freeform, yeet, yes - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An apocalyptic utopia governed by a steampunk god, A shit load of past youtubers that live in a complex together, and a fuck ton of robots-__________________________"The familiar buzz and squeals of the siren made Sean jump in his seat. He knew what this was, but it was still terrifying.He ducked into his constant hiding spot that was pointed away from the huge window of the church. The lights went out as the mumbling of the other volunteers died out and was replaced by loud, ominous thuds from them.They had no name, but we feared them nonetheless."__________________________•Based on a reoccurring night terror•





	Those Of Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lil nyooms! I present you with my new book! I have this dream i have that has creeped my out for awhile so i thought i should make a fic on it! Enjoy it! (will also be on Wattpad under the same name!)

_them._

 

There was nothing else to call those metal monstrosities. The ones who scared children half to death and took many slow-reacting adults in its clutches. 

 

They worked in mysterious ways. At random times, a horrendous siren would quake through the complex for a second, warning the citizens that  _they_ were coming. To avoid them killing you, you had to hide. Away from windows, doors, and trapdoors. They peered through windows, red eye gleaming, to find their victims.

 

It was horrific when someone was caught.

 

 _They_ would make loud screaming sounds and launch their metal claws through the window or door to reach their prey. They would stab them through the chest with the metal spines at the ends of their legs and drag them toward the center. A tiny door opened and the bleeding corpse would be thrown carelessly inside.

 

No one knew what was inside those things, but there were some different beliefs on the subject.

  * There was a burning inferno inside where the corpses were burned
  * There were millions of tiny saws to shred the corpse to dust
  * There was a portal that took them to Paradise.



The most mortifying part of it all was the still, cold look in the victims eyes. The realisation that they weren't fast enough to survive. The pain of knowing that they died because they weren't fast enough.

No memorials or funerals were held for there was no body to bury. Even the mayor herself didn't understand why  _they_ were here...

 

Now, you will learn the story of thirteen brave souls who braved though this hell of a system...

 

**Who fought against those of metal...**


End file.
